love me tender
by street smarts
Summary: Percy Jackson is a senior at Goode High School, facing the hardships of being a greaser. To make matters worse, he's crushing on the captain of the football team, who just so happens to be the social son of the principal. This school year is gonna be one hell of a ride. greaser!percy x soc!jason. jercy 50s/outsiders au
1. one

hey y'all ! my name is flora and i'm jercy trash. i hope y'all enjoy this story as much as i enjoy writing chapters for it! be warned that this is going to be extremely gay and may include sexual content as we progress! i'm not set on side ships so please let me know if there's one you'd like to see!

oh, and i obviously don't own percy jackson nor do i own the outsiders. i just thought this would be a really interesting storyline to follow and my gay ass loves jercy so :')

that being said, please enjoy _love me tender_

* * *

"You're staring at him again." Leo pointed out as he bit into an apple, the cafeteria noise sounding in everyone's ears. The Latino smirked as he crunched down on his food, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the leader of the Goode High School greasers.

"Shut up Leo." Percy Jackson said, jet black hair falling into his eyes. "Hand me a comb, would ya?" he asked his scrawny friend, biting down on his bottom lip as his eyes met a pair of blues from across the room. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Percy turned to face the four greasers that sat by him. Each one smirked at him, though Annabeth's was definitely the most unsettling.

"Here's your comb, Jackson." Piper said with a teasing glint in her eyes, handing him the black comb he desperately needed. (They all knew that Leo wouldn't have bothered to reach for the comb if he had food to worry about.) "We all know how much you want to impress Mr. Captain of the Football Team." she grinned, and the mention of Jason alone set Percy's cheeks ablaze.

"God, isn't he just a lovesick puppy?" Grover chuckled as their leader hurriedly combed his hair to near perfection.

Percy's leather jacket clung to his white tank and his jeans were old and worn. His green eyes were once again trained on the blond sitting across the cafeteria, glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. The greaser couldn't fight a dreamy sigh as he let his hand fall to his lap.

The boy heard a giggle come from his left and he glanced at his friend with a side eye. "I don't want to hear it Pipes. You can make fun of me once you admit that you're always staring at the student body president." The brunette only rolled her eyes at Percy's comment, though her cheeks took on a rosy hue as she focused her attention to her salad.

Leo snickered as he tossed his apple core into the trashcan like it was a basketball, earning a high five from Annabeth. The five friends finished their lunch without anymore eventful conversations, although Percy never took his eyes off of Jason.

The group of greasers dispersed to their various classes, both Percy and Annabeth heading to their lockers before their free period started. The boy's old sneakers squeaked as he walked across the floor, and he could feel the heat of his embarrassment spreading up to his ears.

"I'll never understand how Principal Grace lets scum like them walk on our campus." A girl snickered from the greasers' right, another laughing in response. "I know right? They're always dirty and they can't even speak properly."

Percy's head hung low as the whispers and giggles continued as he and his closest friend trudged down the crowded hallway. Annabeth didn't seem too fazed by the comments, though she did seem a little taken aback when someone's foot jabbed into her ankle and sent her falling.

Her small stack of papers now suddenly flying everywhere, the blonde could only look up in shame as her friend offered her his hand through the laughter and the snarky remarks.

Once she was back on her feet and trying to organize her work, Percy looked over his shoulder and glared at Octavian, one of the boys on the football team. He just smirked proudly, though that smug look quickly vanished as Percy walked up to him. "Did you really think it was good idea to trip my best friend? Or are you just really stupid?"

A couple of gasps were heard, and the dumb jock only raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry Jackson. I didn't mean to offend you or your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Percy snapped, and Octavian's wicked smile was once again plastered on his dumb face. "My bad. I forgot you greasers don't respect women enough to date them."

As soon as the words left Octavian's mouth, Percy was lunging to punch him as hard as he could. "Percy, no!" Annabeth shouted, but it was too late. The boy's fist collided with the football player's eye. Octavian stumbled back in surprise and that was when Percy landed a clean hit to the blond's nose. A soft _crack!_ sounded and the other Socs were struggling to push the greaser away.

"What is the meaning of this?" boomed a voice that silenced everyone. Eyes wide in fear, Percy expected to meet the gaze of Principal Grace, but all he saw were the same beautiful blue eyes he found himself thinking about every day.

"I _said,_ what's the meaning of this?" Jason demanded, his letterman hanging loosely over his muscular frame. "Jackson just punched me in the face!" Octavian spat, smirking at the sudden flash of panic in Percy's eyes. "No, that's not what happened at all!" he blurted, though he knew it was useless.

Jason raised an eyebrow, almost chuckling as he motioned to Octavian's bruising eye and bloody nose. "Ah, shit. Okay, so maybe I did punch him, but—"

"Enough." Jason spoke. Everyone knew that he held authority in almost every aspect just like his father, so even Octavian closed his mouth. Percy bit down on his bottom lip, not knowing what to do or what to say. "Everyone get to class. The bell is going to ring any minute now."

The crowd dispersed and Percy turned around on the heels of his feet to continue walking with Annabeth. "Not you, Percy." Surprised, the green eyed boy looked back at Jason, as if to make sure he had heard correctly. When the blond nodded, Percy looked back at Annabeth and sighed. "I'll meet you out by that one tree in the courtyard." His best friend nodded and scurried away, likely to find Piper to talk about what had happened.

"S-So…" Percy stammered, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked up at Jason. "What did you need me for?" The principal's son grinned in response. "I was hoping we could just talk a little, that's all. You don't mind, do you?"

Percy immediately shook his head, his hair falling into his face as it had earlier. Pulling out his comb, the greaser nervously ran the item through his hair as he and Jason started to walk down the hallway. Never in a million years did Percy ever think that he'd get to spend time with the boy he'd been crushing on since he was twelve.

"I know you punched Octavian, though I am interested to hear why."

The shorter boy sighed as he felt his heart sink in disappointment. "Oh.." he muttered, before clearing his throat to speak. "Well, Octavian tripped Annabeth and then had the audacity to say that greasers don't respect women. So I punched him."

The explanation didn't take long, but Jason still seemed eager to know more. "Annabeth? She's the blonde, right?" Percy nodded his head as he put his comb away, realizing that he had been holding it tightly in his palm. "Is uh.. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Shaking his head, Jason finally stopped and leaned against the wall. The spot the two boys had reached overlooked the courtyard, since they were on the second floor of the old school building. "No, I just wanted to get to know you a little bit, I guess."

"Why?" Percy inquired, leaning against the wall opposite to the captain. "I don't know much about you greasers." Jason admitted. "All I've ever known is authority and deadlines and pushy fathers. I want to know what it's like on the other side."

Smiling softly, the greaser shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the soc. "I mean, you're free to spend some time with my friends and I if you're interested." Jason went quiet, seeming to think about the offer. His answer nearly sent Percy into cardiac arrest.

"Sure, I'd really like that."


	2. two

ahhh i'm _so_ sorry that i haven't posted an update in like a million years ! i'll save the sob story & just get right to the basics ! i graduated high school, i hit another depressive low, i recovered from said depressive low, and then i got writer's block ! but now this chapter is here so please let me know what you think ! also please let me know if pipabeth or pipeyna or even reynabeth should be endgame ! if you don't care, great, please let me know! i want this story to be a reflection of the characyers and ships _you_ like !

thanks for reading _love me tender !_

-flora xoxo

* * *

Percy really hadn't expected Jason to take him up on his offer. Leo was snickering as he chewed on his daily apple, and Grover was smirking as he took a bite of his celery stick. Annabeth seemed the least surprised of the bunch.

Piper wasn't taking the news as well as Percy had hoped. "You _actually_ invited Jason Grace to spend time with us?" she hisses in a hushed tone, eyes following the tall football player as he made his way across the cafeteria. "He seemed into it." the greaser shrugs, green eyes focused on the jock as he stopped to say something to Reyna.

She was the student body president and, more importantly, she was Jason's best friend. Her lips moved as she apparently replied to whatever he had told her before she was focusing on the book in front of her once again. Jason smiles and then turns to scan the crowd, eyes landing on the table that the greasers had claimed as their own.

He starts to approach them, and while Piper watches with her jaw slack, Annabeth simply elbows Percy playfully as she points to the empty spot next to him. She motions for Percy to scoot over to make more room as she replies to the only other female sitting at the table. "You need to relax, Pipes. Let Percy live out his dream of having lunch with his crush."

He immediately chokes on his sandwich, eyes wide as he gasps for breath. His friends burst into laughter, continuing to sneer even as Jason has finally stopped in front of them. "What's so funny?" he asks with a raised eyebrow, oblivious to the watching eyes of the other students.

Percy's face is ignited with a blush as he looks at Annabeth helplessly, his best friend waving it off. "Piper just made a joke and Percy laughed too hard." she lies easily, though Jason seems confused upon hearing the name. "Oh, where are my manners?" Annabeth mutters, motioning to the seat next to Percy. "Take a seat. It's nice of you to eat with us today."

Jason sits down with a dazzling smile, his eyes darting toward Percy for a brief moment. "Okay, I'll admit that I'm not very good with names," the blond starts off before he continues to speak. "But I think Percy said your name was Annabelle?" The quarterback pauses and looks down at his lap, eyebrows furrowed. "Or was it Annabeth?"

Leo snickers, earning a kick to the shin from Piper. He dropped his apple in surprise, glaring at the pretty girl sitting in front of him. ' _Be nice.'_ she mouthed, causing the Latino to roll his eyes.

"It's Annabeth." The blonde smiles, her stormy gaze landing on Percy. The green eyed greaser was still as red as a tomato, staring down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs. "Percy, aren't you going to introduce the rest of us?"

"Hm?" He glances up, cheeks flushed as he looks at the four people sitting around him. "Well, you already know Annabeth," he mutters, avoiding the expectant eyes of the soc next to him. "I will say that she's a real bookworm. I can't remember a time where she wasn't buried nose-deep in a book." Annabeth rolls her eyes but accepts Percy's description with no complaints.

"Leo is the elf-lookin' guy with an apple. His jokes are the _worst_ and—"

" _Hey!_ My jokes are great!"

"— _and_ he's always there to fix your motorcycle if it breaks down." Percy eyes Leo expectantly, and once Leo nods in approval, he moves on.

"Piper is the pretty one with the eyes that bore into my very soul. She's also the lamest person I've ever met."

" _Percy_ …"

"Kidding! She's the sweetest person and will probably try to convert you to veganism."

" _Percy!"_

Jason snickers as the greaser adjusts his leather jacket nervously before moving on.

" _Anyway,_ Grover is the ginger who… hasn't said anything this entire time...?" Grover shrugs in response to the tone of Percy's question. "He and I have been through a lot. He's the greatest person and he's always there to talk."

The redhead waves awkwardly at Jason while Leo and Piper smile, a somewhat uncomfortable silence falling over the table.

"So Jason, tell us a little bit about yourself!" The Latino blurts out, taking a bite of his apple to keep from saying anything else

The football player pauses for a moment, using his middle finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, you guys probably know about my family and my hobbies as far as school is concerned…" he starts off, sighing softly before continuing. "I guess you guys could just ask me things, and I'll answer?"

Jason sounds unsure of himself, wide blue eyes settling onto Percy for reassurance.

"I guess I'll start us off." he smiles at Jason, before opening his mouth to speak. "So, do you have a favorite superhero?"

"I bet Superman is his favorite!" Leo says, shooting his apple core into the trash can. "No way! It's definitely Wonder Woman!"

Annabeth shoots a look over at Piper, a smirk present on her lips. "Piper, you're only saying that because she's _your_ favorite."

The younger girl's eyes shift colors as if they are embarrassed along with the rest of her. "Well she doesn't get enough attention!"

"You also think she's super hot!" Leo teases, earning another swift kick to the shin from Piper.

"Hey! You didn't have to kick me!"

"You didn't have to tease me!"

"That doesn't mean you get to—"

" _Enough!"_

Percy's voice cuts off the mini argument, all eyes returning to Jason, who is smiling.

"I'll admit, I also think Wonder Woman is hot, but I'm more of a Marvel Comics guy. Captain America is my favorite."

Leo looks over at Jason, an eyebrow raised. "You'd pick Captain America over Wonder Woman?"

"What can I say? They're both attractive, but I think Steve is just a really well rounded character."

The table is silent for a moment, and suddenly Jason realizes what was just said. "I— I'm sorry." He starts to gather his things, a blush spreading from his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

"Jason, why on earth are you getting up to leave?" Piper demands, her eyebrows raised. "I just… I shouldn't be sharing shameful details such as that." he takes a hold of his tray, only halting his movements when Percy's hand is settled onto his.

"Jason, do you really think we'd shun you because of something as simple as who you like? We're greasers. We're the people that everyone hates, that everyone is disgusted by. We've learned to accept everybody, no matter what differences we may have. You're welcome here as you are."

All is silent again, before Leo pipes up with a chuckle. "Percy's gotta say that. He and Piper are gay."

The two in question turn their heads toward Leo, who continues to chuckle. "It's not an insult. You like who you like. I figured Jason knew about Piper already due to her love of Wonder Woman."

The social settled back into his seat next to Percy, looking at him with a grateful smile.

"You know, something tells me that I'm going to be sitting with you guys more often."

Everyone sitting at the table shares a fond grin as the bell rings, and as students shuffle around to get to their next class, Percy feels as if his heart is full. The way that Jason smiles at him cues the butterflies to start fluttering in his stomach.

For once, Percy decides, things would turn out alright after all.


End file.
